Black Feathers
by Kid Icarus Girl
Summary: Dark Pit had always tried to make himself feel like he had a designated place in the world, but deep down, he knows he is an outcast. One day, while walking through Skyworld, he decides to end his misery once and for all- but will his secret admirer let him? This is a one-shot only.


**For added effect, read this while listening to this song on **** .com**** :**

** watch?v=mnjQ5qYOsbg**

**xXx**

Dark Pit walked through Skyworld, his silver bow clutched tightly in his fists. He sighed, taking in the breathtaking sight of the setting sun. It reminded him of his first time flying- but that was when he possessed Pandora's powers. He shuddered, remembering the pain he felt when the corrupt Goddess's essence escaped from his body. As he sifted through his memories, starting from the moment he and Pit had first seen each-other, his body went numb with regret. He remembered every insult, every cheap shot he had taken at his doppelganger- all so he could try and find his place in the world.

"I don't belong here." Dark Pit whispered to the setting sun. He sucked in sharply as his knuckle ran along the sharp tip of his bow. He pulled his hand slowly towards his point of view. He had cut himself. As he watched his small cut fill with blood, his lip began to tremble. He and Pit shared the same blood.

"_I'll never be my own person." _He said to himself. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tight as the realization hit him.

"I'm unnatural. I shouldn't exist. Why did that blasted Goddess Pandora have to create me?!" He shouted to the red sky.

xXx

Nearby, a golden winged angel flinched after hearing Dark Pit's outburst.

"Pittoo?" She called, concern filling her voice.

"I'd better get Pit." She said to herself, leaping from her perch in a tree.

xXx

As Dark Pit fell to his knees, his bow at his side, for the first time in his ever so short life, he cried. He cried pure tears, of pure emotion. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he was at the very edge of one of Skyworld's floating islands.

"I can end this- here and now." He mumbled to himself. He slowly grabbed his bow from the ground, his hands completely numb. He closed his eyes and spread his wings wide. Heck, why shouldn't he feel like he was flying during his last moments?

xXx

"But Pit, I think he's really going to do it this time!" The golden winged angel said to the Captain of Lady Palutena's guard.

"He's tried it before, Lina. You know that. He's never had the nerve to _actually_ commit suicide." Pit said to the golden winged angel girl. Lina scowled at Pit in annoyance, although her eyes showed a different emotion- shock. How could he _not _be worried?!

"He's part of you- can't you feel his sadness?!" Lina snapped, nearly yelling at the Hero of Light.

"I'm not even remotely connected to him- and I can feel him emitting such a strong emotion, that it even makes _me _want to cry!" Lina growled. She spun on her heels and ran from Lady Palutena's temple step, leaving Pit in a daze.

"Lina, I-" Pit cut himself off, clenching his fists tightly. He slumped his shoulders as he watched her run off, the setting sun casting it's beautiful rays on her already dazzling wings.

"_How could I say something like that?"_ Pit wondered, as he set off down a pathway, following Lina.

xXx

As Dark Pit let his wings catch the evening breeze, he remembered when he met the one person who he could truly count on. He remembered her amber eyes, and what she'd said to him when they'd first met.

"_And why do you care about me?" Dark Pit snapped, glaring at her. Interestingly enough, she wasn't at all taken aback by his rude behavior._

"_I care about you because I can tell that you are a good person inside. You just need to break through your hard shell" She had said, her eyes glimmering in the dim light._

"Pittoo!" A concerned voice called.

"_Lina- oh please, don't make this any harder for me."_ Dark Pit thought.

"Don't do it, you numbskull! Don't kill yourself! I- we don't care whether you're a replica or not- you're still our friend!" She cried.

"I don't belong here, Lina. I'm unnatural. If you want to see me again, just look at Pit. We're the same person, after all." He said, as the wind started to tip him forward.

"No you're not! When I compare you and Pit, I see two different people. I see Pit, who can't keep his mouth shut, and then I see you, a trustworthy, understanding friend and…" Lina trailed off as tears flooded her vision.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Dark Pit could manage to mutter as he fell from the floating island.

"No!" Lina shrieked as she watched her only true friend fall. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. As her tears hit the ground, she felt a soft fuzz brush her arm. She moved her hands and saw a single black feather lying on the ground. She picked it up, and held it close to her heart.

"I love you." She murmured.

xXx

As Dark Pit descended towards the Earth, images of Pit, Palutena and Lina flashed before his eyes.

"_Pit-Stain!" He shouted at the brown haired angel as he fired a flurry of arrows at him. _

"_You realize I can call you the exact same thing, right?" Pit replied, dodging the arrows with quick, flowing movements. He made everything look easy._

"_You're welcome to stay here if you want to." Lady Palutena said with a smile._

"_Hah, there's no way I'm staying in this dump." Dark Pit snapped at the Goddess of Light. In the end, he had taken the offer, and ended up living with Palutena and her faithful servant, Pit._

"_Even if you fall off of Skyworld's edge, I'll jump after you- even though I can't fly." Dark Pit had said to Lina as he hugged her tightly. _

"_And if you fall off of Skyworld's edge, I'll jump after you too- and I can't fly either." Lina murmured softly. Dark Pit blinked. He hadn't known that she couldn't fly. Lina rested her head on his shoulder as they stood in the warm evening sun._

"I don't belong here- I don't belong anywhere." Dark Pit said as tears streamed from his eyes.

"_Pittoo, don't jump!" _He heard a feminine voice echo inside his head, but it was too late. He had already jumped.

"_Pittoo, snap out of it!" _The voice called again.

xXx

"Oh, for the love of the Gods, Ptooey!" Lina yelled as she reached the falling angel. She grabbed his arm and kept him from falling. Dark Pit opened his eyes. He hadn't fallen yet! Dark Pit rebalanced himself and stared at his rescuer. Lina had caught him! His heart sank when he saw her cheeks wet from crying. Dark Pit's red eyes glimmered with sadness. He slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Lina, I have to jump. I-" Before he could finish, she had pulled him in-to a tight embrace.

"I thought you were actually going to fall. Don't try that again, Dark Pit." Lina said, her voice wavering. Dark Pit tensed as he felt her warm tears run down his neck.

"I don't have a purpose in this world, Lina. I have to-" Dark Pit cut himself off as Lina kissed him softly. As she pulled away, she smiled. Dark Pit's expression was full of shock- plus his face was red as a cherry.

From behind a wall, a pair of two glimmering blue eyes watched. Pit smiled as he watched the two angels.

"Good job, Lina." He whispered. He spun on his heels, and quietly ran back to the temple.

"Promise me you'll never pull a stunt like that again." Lina said to the raven-haired angel. Then, at that moment, Dark Pit realized his place. He was no mistake- fate had intended for him to be born. His place was with Lina.

"I promise." He said with a smile. As the sun fell behind the horizon, and the stars and fate aligned, the two angels spread their wings, and they flew into the night sky.


End file.
